Nene's Last Stand
by Diao Lover
Summary: Based on Hanzo's version of Osaka Castle, Nene after Mitsunari's death had enough of Ieyasu and has raised an army to kill Ieyasu, yeah bad summary but I'm not that good with summarys so please RnR it or at least read it. I am also willing to have flames. Alternate ending/chapter is up! It's now complete
1. Nene's Army

**Ok, this is my official SW fic, as my oneshot doesn't count, it will be based on Hanzo's version of Osaka Castle in SW3, except from the Toyotomi's side of the battle. Also every character that appears in the fic, that includes some of the characters in the flashbacks some characters may have, will be in their SW3 outfit and use their SW3 weapon.**

**Also I will add a few twists to the battle, like add characters who don't actually appear in that battle, and some characters who would be dead at that time, like Keji Maeda and Okuni. **

**A little warning, if you couldn't tell by the title, this story will mainly focus on Nene, due to her being one of my 4 most favourite SW characters, along with Kunoichi, Okuni, and Nō.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think of it, also if this chapter is a little short, I promise the next chapters will be longer.**

* * *

><p>Nene sighed, she had hoped it wouldn't have to of come to this, Ieyasu Tokugawa, was betraying the Toyotomi, by attempting to kill Hideyori Toyotomi, Nene didn't mind that Ieyasu was trying to unify the land after her husband Hideyoshi Toyotomi had died, in fact she was somewhat supportive of Ieyasu's attempt to rule the land.<p>

But after he killed her son, Mitsunari Ishida, it was on, Nene could not allow Ieyasu to get away with it, and when she heard he was going to kill Hideyori, well he gathered an army, that wanted to kill Ieyasu.

However Nene's army weren't exactly the obedient children she wanted, and were more than one Nene and her doubles to handle!

Kai and Kunoichi's arguements and bickering got on her nerves and no matter how many times she lectured them, they still argued! Also her two favourite children, Kiyomasa and Masanori also argued, although they were alot more obedient than Kai and Kunoichi.

The only problem Nene had with Yukimura was that he was completly blind to the fact that Kunoichi loved him! Not even when Nene tried to get him to notice he still failed! And she had made it so obvious!

And Keji and his pranks, he was relentless! Nene had threatened to spank him, and Keji laughed and asked her to spank him! It was confusing. But he was not nearly as bad as Kunoichi and her little insults, like when she said _'age before beauty.. I guess'_ Nene had to threaten to punish her.

Yes, Nene's army was more than a handful, but being the motherly figure she is, Nene is sure she can hande them and the Tokugawa. Nene yet again sighed as she heard Kai and Kunoichi argue over who Yukimura likes better.

Nene was about to get out their and punish them but was beat to the ounch by Kiyomasa who scolded them, but did npt have the effect intended and was instead now argueing with both Kai and Kunoichi.

"I wonder how I manage to put up with this!' Nene thought shaking her head as Masanori, joined in the arguement. Nene in the blink of an eye was stab=nding in the middle of the four.

"STOP ARGUEING!" Nene screeched. "DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNISH YOU!" Nene asked angrily, as the four went quiet, but soon started pointing at someone random and said, "He/she started it!"

Nene rolled her eyes and shaked her head and spoke more calmly. "I don't care who started it, just please stop before you make me punish you." The four nodded their heads and walked away, Kunoichi and Kai in one direction, while Kiyomasa and Masanori, in the other direction.

"Finally peace and qui-" Nene said but was cut as she had walked into one of Keji's 'pranks' and was hanging upside down, her right foot attached to a rope that was attached to a tree. Nene knew who the culprit was, before he even approached.

"Sorry, lady Nene but I have to get going know, see ya!" Keji blurted as he begun to run like there was no tomorrow in fear of the rage of Nene. Yukimura sighed and walked up to Nene and helped her down.

"Lady Nene, I apologuse for Keji's pranks." Yukimura said, but Nene smiled reassuringly at him. "No need Yukimura, besides Keji will get his punishment!" Nene replied cheerily, as she quickly chased after Keji.

Yukimura shaked his head, "I wonder what Keji's punishment will be this time. He just never learns..." And after saying that Yukimura left to practise for the battle that will soon begin...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that was the first chaoter, I hope was ok and it was merely and intro to set the events and itroduce the main and supportive characters! Although, some of the enemies may be main and supportive characters.<strong>

**PleaseReview even if you absolutly hated it and want me to delete it!**


	2. What Are You?

**Ok**,** I got more reviews then I thought I would. Also the title of this chapter may seem a little weird but if you have played SW3 heaps, and have played Ina's version of Odawara Castle, you will hear Kunoichi say 'Woah, what are you?' to the person who I'm introducing . Also some readers or reviewers may want the battle to start, but unfortunatly it won't start on this chapter.**

**Josey Wales: No I haven't heard of it, good luck though. I'm glad you are enjoying it, I do try to write good fics, and Samurai Warriors is a game series that is based around Nobunaga's Ambition and happens during the Warring States period of Japan. Its really fun, although people do have different taste.**

**Assassin Master Ezio91: Thank you! Yeah they are a handful, poor Nene having to deal with them and will have a harder time with this person.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nene was huming a tune enjoying the peace and quiet that she had finally got, after chasing Keji, she fell into another one of his pranks, she hated that prank more than any of his other pranks. But Nene finally gave him the punishment he deserved.<p>

"Can, I please have my weapon back now, Nene!" Keji pleaded, as he desperatly wanted to have a friendly duel with Kai and Yukimura, however Nene shook her head, and replied with. "Sorry Keji, but you know that your not getting your weapon back until tomorrow!"

"But Lady Nene! Remeber that time I complemented you after you smashed me in the battlefield!" Keji reminded hoping to get his weapon back, but unfortunatly for Keji his attempts were not working at all.

"Keji Maeda!" Nene scolded, her smiling face turning into a glare. "You and me both know, that your attempts will not work, now be a good boy and accept your punishment!" Nene finished, hoping that Keji would stop his pleading, as pleading just doesn't suite Keji.

"But..." Keji begun, before pausing, and then continueing. "But old Ieyasu could be preparing an attack right now, and I will need it to fight!" Keji finished but then added. "Although I could survive without my weapon for a few minutes or hours, depending on who the officers I come across are."

Nene smiled, she could use Keji's plead against him, "See! You don't need your weapon to fight, besides you are the strongest man I know, besides Tadakatsu, who passed away a few days ago, which is a good thing for us, as we don't stand a chance against him! Although it is a little sad that he died."

Keji sighed, knowing any more attempts of pleading would go nowhere, just then Keji thought of something brilliant, Nene was distracted, he could grab his weapon and quickly leave! 'Wow, I am clever' Keji thought to himself as he reached out to grab his weapon, and just as he was about to grab it..

"Hiyah!" Nene yelled as she was now standing and stomped her foot on Keji's arm as hard as she can, causing Keji's arm to instantly return to his side, Nene smiled. "Now Keji, let that be a lesson to you, if you try that again, I will spank you! You understand?" Nene threatened.

Keji, who's arm was in terrible pain, muttered something before replying, "Yes Lady Nene, and I don't mind getting 'spanked'." Keji said, confusing Nene, who replied with confusion in her voice. "You... You want to be spanked!" Keji nodded smirking.

Still confused Nene merely gave into Keji. "Keji, I will give you back your weapon, as long as you be a go-" Nene lectured, but was interrupted as Keji grabbed his weapon and sprinted in case Nene changed his mind.

"I don't know how I manage to put up with him and the others, they defeated my doubles and made them dissappear just by the clones lecturing Keji, Kunoichi, Kai and the others too much!" Nene complained, as she sat back down.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi was walking around, she found it odd that Ieyasu hadn't attacked yet, but also found it odd that, the daughter of Mitsuhide Akechi, who was slain by Hideyoshi or someone in Hideyoshi's army, Gracia was helping them.<p>

Kunoichi sighed, as she didn't get why Gracia, was helping the son of the man who was responsible for the death of her father, it made no sense! Even if Gracia did have a good relationship with Nene, it still made no sense.

Kunoichi was starlted as another ninja, named Kotaro jumped down and landed in front of her. "Hey." Kotaro said in his weird, creepy voice, which Kunoichi responded by repeating the same thing she said to Kotaro the first time they met. "Woah, what are you?"

Kotaro rolled his eyes, he looked like a demon from hell, with his grey skin and natural red hair, and his deadly look and aura, would scare most mere mortals he encountered before he spoke to him.

"Oh, its you Kotaro, the painted clown of the Fuma Clan. What brings you here?" Kunoichi asked curious, bur couldn't help but mock him a little, Kunoichi loved her little, sometimes subtle insults.

Kotaro, ignored Kunoichi's insults, and answered. "Many deaths will happen during the battle, and I just love hearing mere mortals screams of terror, just before they are killed, and become one of the many victims of the black wind."

"So in other words, your helping us the Tokugawa?" Kunoichi questioned to which Kotaro nodded in response, Kai seeing Kotaro, who was once her ally, came running up to him and asked a question she had been dying to ask.

"Kotarō, how is that dog doing? You know, the one that's always with you and is really fluffy. Let me pet it sometime! Please!" Kai asked, as Kotaro laughed and answered back. "I don't mind, but the dog runs away once it sees you." Kotaro paused as he laughed "It must be animal instinct."

Kai stared at him before stating, "I'm not going to catch it and eat it!" Kunoichi laughed, and muttered something like, "Thats one smart dog!"

Before Kai, could reply, Nene who was walking with Yukimura and Gracia, yelled. "Whats going on here? Kotaro, I hope your being a good boy!" Kunoichi and Kai giggled at the idea of Kotaro being a good boy.

Kotaro rolled his eyes at Nene, who called almost everyone, even if they were older, her children. "Yes, I haven't killed anyone yet, although I did torment a peasent, who thought I was a ghost."

"Kotaro, you naughty boy! What have I told you about tormenting innocent people!" Nene scolded, her arms on her hips, "I will punish you the next time, you frighten poor peasents! Anyway, why are you here!"

Kotaro in response told Nene why he was here, to which Yukimura replied instead of Nene, "Kotaro, it will be a great honour to fight alongside you, against the Tokugawa." Kotaro simply nodded his head.

Before Nene could say anything, a familiar scream was heard, thats when they all realized, Gracia was missing...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I ended it on a cliffe hanger, also in case you couldn't tell the new character was Kotaro Fuma, as I forgot to include him, in the first chapter, also Gracia, is counted as a guest character, I'm splitting my characters into groups now, for example, a main character is Nene, a minor character is Okuni, who did not appear in the battle of Osaka Castle in the game and she only actually appears in on battle throughout the entire game. A guest character would be Gracia, a guest character is a character that does not have a speaking role, or only appears in one chapter just in case you didn;t know what a guest character would be.<strong>

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Flashbacks

**Ok, here is the 3rd chapter of Nene's last stand, also if you can't tell by the title this chapter will also have those flashbacks, I mentioned in the 1st chapter of this story, this chapter will also lead up to a battle, but not the actual battle. Just thought I'd tell you, 1 of the two main 'Tokugawa' characters will appear, these 2 'Tokugawa' characters are not counted as antagonists in this fanfic.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thank you, well this chapter will reveal what happened to Gracia, so read on to find out!**

Nene's eyes widened in horror, as she quickly turned around and broke into a sprint. She had to find Gracia, and she just had to find Gracia alive, Nene looked behind her and saw, Kunoichi running past her, Kotaro wasn't far behind. But Kai and Yukimura were struggling to stay in her sight.

"Lady Nene, look out!" Kai and Yukimura yelled in unison as Nene turned her head around to look where she was running, but it was too late. Nene yelped as her face collided with the stone wall, and she screamed. "Don't worry about me! Juust continue searching!"

Kunoichi giggled as she knew by the sound of it, that Nene had ran into a stone wall. Kunoichi ran faster, quickly causing Kpotaro to be left behind, as she continued to look for Gracia. "Lord Yukimura will be so proud!" Kunoichi giggled, her eyes closed causing her to run into Kiyomasa.

"Woah." Masanori said stupidly as Kiyomasa glared at Kunoichi, "Watch where you are going!" Kiyomasa scolded, prompting Kunoichi to roll her eyes, which caused Kiyomasa to glare harder.

"Sorry, can't talk in a hurry. Bye!" Kunoichi said quickly as she started running again. Kiyomasa wondering what the shinobi was up to. "Come on Masanori lets follow her." Kiyomasa said to Masanori who nodded his head, as they followed in pursuit.

Meanwhile Kotaro had gone different path and was running on a ninja path, which were paths that only ninjas could get to. "Hmm lets see if I was an assassin, I would go this way. But if I was a different ninja who was trying to kill Gracia, I would go this way." Kotaro muttered to himself as he turned right, and ran in that direction.

"Can... We walk... Now!" Kai yelled, extremely tired from the running and was huffing and puffing. "No, we have to find Gracia." Yukimura replied, to which Kai groaned.

"But... We aren't having any luck!" Kai countered, but she was still running. Yukimura shook his head. "Gracia could be in terrible danger if we were to stop, and take our time, she may be killed.

"Arrgh!" Kai growled angrily, as Yukimura had a point, and she stoped her complaining, which made Yukimura happier. "Lady Kai, it would be wise if we were to move faster, we may be able to keep Gracia from being injured that way."

"Fine." Kai reluctantly agreed as she and Yukimura ran faster, to find and save Gracia, just like Kunoichi.

Elsewhere, Nene and Keji were running to find Gracia. "Keji, move it! We need to make sure Gracia is alive!" Nene shouted, Keji yelled back. "But I'm not a ninja like you! I can't run as fast!"

"Well... You do have a point.." Nene realised, and continued speaking. "But Gracia could be in grave danger!" Keji responded by saying, "Yes but if we use up all our energy we might not be able to help her!"

"Oh... Your right." Nene agreed, as she slowed down a little. But her and Keji stopped when they heard a familiar voice. "Target eliminated..."

"Hanzo!" Nene exclaimed, as she ran around the corner and saw Hanzo Hattori standing over the dead body of Gracia. Hanzo rolled his eyes once he saw Nene, and he simply said. "Vanish."

Soon after saying that Hanzo leaped toward Nene to attack her. However Keji who also ran around the corner swung his giant spear. (AN: Umm if anyone knows what Keji's weapon actually us can you tell me, since I'm not sure its a spear.) Sending Hanzo into a wall.

Hanzo quickly got back on his feet and breifly charged so he was standing in front of Keji and unleashed a blast of green ninja magic in front of him, knocking Keji into a wall and knocking him out.

"The shadows will destroy you." Hanzo stated as Nene took a defensive stance. "I don't want to fight you Hanzo!" Nene announced, to which Hanzo said, "A ninja knows when to seize his opportunities." And Hanzo jumped into the air and threw a shuriken at Nene who easily dodged it falling into Hanzo's trap.

Hanzo landed near Nene and slashes his scythe at Nene twice and then performed a spinning kick, followed by another kick that sent Nene up into the air, and he jumped and did another kick, slamming Nene into the ground.

"Ow..." Nene muttered as she stood up and readied herself for battle. "Time for punishment!" Nene exclaimed as she connected her blades together and sends them spinning out in front of her, Hanzo easily jumped to advoid it but was not anticipating for when he landed the blades to come back, and cut his back before they split and individually come back to Nene.

However Hanzo was an extremly skilled ninja, and swiftly countered with his own attack, Hanzo then stood upright upright and fires blast of energy in front if him, all of the balst hit Nene who was not quick enough to dodge the first one. The last stream hit the dazed and and injured Nene and sent her flying.

"The shadows will vanquish you." Hanzo Hattori announed as he was about to deliver the finishing blow to Nene, but sent flying when Yukimura dashed into his, with his spear hitting Hanzo.

Kai, Kunoichi, Kotaro, Kiyomasa and Masanori soon arrived as well, just as Hanzo stood back up. Kai looking at Hanzo shouted, "Your surrounded give up!" Hanzo merely responded by saying, "The shadows are without form and thus without weakness."

Kiyomasa grimaced, as he and Masanori advanced to attack Hanzo, which ended in failure as Hanzo swiftly defeated them. "The darkness shall consume all in its path."

Kai griped her sword/whip tighter, as she ran towards Hanzo and avoided one of his attacks, and slashed her sword/whip which she called Nagiri, dazing Hanzo, and was about to attack again if a double of Hanzo did not kick her.

"Arrgh!" Kai screamed out in pain as she slammed into a wall, and fell down injured and needed to rest before she battled Hanzo again.

"Wow, Kai was defeated rather easily." Kunoichi observed as she charges up and then runs around slashing as she runs towards Hanzo's double and destroyed it. "Mission accomplished." Kunoichi said.

The actual Hanzo was engaging Yukimura in a duel and was winning. "Prepare." Hanzo simply said as he left, leaving everyone baffled by why he just left.

"What did he mean by 'prepare'?" Kiyomasa asked. "I'm not sure but it can't be good, I'll have to think on this." Nene replied as she went to the castle to think about what Hanzo meant.

After the ordeal some soldiers came to bury Gracia, and Kai and Kunoichi walked.

"You know what that battle with Hanzo reminded me of." Kai asked Kunoichi.

"Umm, that time you faced him in combat during the Struggle for Kai Province?" Kunoichi answered uncertain.

"No the time, when we first worked together and I found and defeated Aya before you." Kai corrected.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Kai sighed as she quickly cut down a Uesugi troop, she just had to find Aya before that brat Kunoichi. 'If Kunoichi defeats Aya before I do, I will never here the end of it!" Kai thought, as she slew another Uesugi troop attempting to attack her._

_As Kai defeated a Uesugi officer, she saw a figure slay a bunch of Hōjō troops, Kai quickly realised this figure was Aya. "Absolutely perfect!" Kai exclaimed as she ran towards Aya._

_Aya turned around and saw Kai. "Oh, and I all thought of the wild beasts in this area had been removed." Aya said._

_"Hey! Who are you calling a wild beast!" Kai yelled back, Aya smiled, as she made the first move and sent an orb towards Kai dazing Kai._

_Aya then walked up to Kai and slaped her twice. "Its time to remove the last wild beast of this area." Aya stated._

_Kai stood up and cried "That its!" Kai then strolled forward while she lashed her blade downward, alternating between left and right dealing a great deal of damagde to Aya._

_Kai then finished it off by repeatedly slaming her blade into the ground, ripping apart the earth infront of her and causing a geyser to send Aya flying._

_Aya screamed in pain as she slowly stood up and ran towards Kai but when Kai was about to attack, Aya still running sends 3 orbs infront of her, knocking Kai to the round._

_When Kai stood up, Aya griped her staff tighter and summoned a blue shockwave once again dazing Kai, but just as Aya was about to finish the fight, Kai quickly rammed into Aya knocking Aya down._

_Aya who rolled down a small hill, grabbed her staff which had fallen out of her hands, and used her staff to help herself up, shame clearly printed on her face, a defeated Aya cried. "Do not gaze upon my shameful retreat." Aya then fled the battlefield._

_"Yes! Victory is mine!" Kai screamed out in happiness, as Kunoichi who only saw the last bit of the fight arrived. "Yes and an impressive victory cry too, my lord." Kunoichi said and did a mock bow._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah I remebered that." Kunoichi said, as she and Kai were now not walking, but just standing still. "But that fight didn't remind me of that abttle, it reminded me of when I snuck in to a castle to kill Yoshihiro Shimazu."<p>

Kai looked at Kunoichi. "And I think its obvious you failed considering Yoshihiro helped the Western army, fight the Eastern army."

"Yeah, but that was one of my first missions, if I was asked to assassinate him now, I probably would of succeded." Kunoichi claimed.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Kunoichi was sprinting on a ninja path, her master's lord, who was also her lord as she served his army, Shingen Takeda, had ordered her to assassinate Yoshihiro Shimazu, who was known as the devil Shimazu._

_Kunoichi seeing Yoshihiro, from the ninja path, Kunoichi lunged at him, readying her two daggers, she was about to and would of cut Yoshihiro's head off,, but Yoshihiro rolled out of the way._

_"Play of the day! I do love this game!" Kunoichi said as she got into stance. Yoshihiro glared at her, "Why are you here ninja?" Yoshihiro shouted wanting to know, Kunoichi didn't answer. "Answer me before the devil Shimazu takes your life!"_

_Kunoichi then answered her voice sounding rather plain, "Nothing personal, but my boss needs your head." Kunoichi then attacked Yoshihiro. The devil Shimazu easily countered with his giant hammer/mallet, smashing Kunoichi into the wall._

_"Ooh, this just isn't your day." Kunoichi stated rather maliciously and Kunoichi started spinning towards Yoshihiro with her weapons out stretched, dealing heavy damage to Yoshihiro. When she finished however, Kunoichi rested on her knees to recover._

_Yoshihiro seeing a chance wacked her with his mallet, sending Kunoichi flying, Kunoichi who was exhausted, merely cried out. "I think we should see other people!" Kunoichi then jumped back onto the ninja path and sat down in an area where no arrow or bullet could reach her._

_"How could I fail!" Kunoichi sobbed. "How am I meant to report that I failed to Lord Shingen!"_

_Kunoichi sat there crying. "I have never failed an assignment before! Why did I fail this one then!" Kunoichi asked herself._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Kunoichi hated that day, it was her first ever failure... But oddly Shingen knew Kunoichi would of failed that mission anyway. It was odd, that old man was rather intelligent, and not just battle intelligent.<p>

Elsewhere, Nene's eyes widened as she realized just what Hanzo meant by 'prepare'. Nene sprung up and ran. "EVERYONE PREPARE FOR BATTLE, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Nene shouted as loyd as she could, as the war gong was soon heard.

"An attack!" A peasent cried frughtened. "So soon?" Another one cried as they fled to get to safety. Many troops grabbed their weapons, and got on their armor ready for battle with the Tokugawa army.

Nene who had jumped onto a rooftop, complained. "We are surrounded! And my army isn't ready for an attack yet!" Nene was going to have a discussion with Keji, Kunoichi, Kai, Yukimura, Kiyomasa, Masanori, as they were her main officers, but with Kotaro, who was unpredictable, she would have to include him in the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there is the 3rd chapter Flashbacks, unfortunatly they were not long simply because they were unimportant to the plot, also most of the main characters were meant to have a flashback, but I just couldn't think of anything for them. Also Aya and Yoshihiro will not be reappearing. I hope this chapter was good as I do try write goodgreat fics. Please review.**


	4. Early Strike: Part 1

**Ok, I'm back with the next chapter, of Nene's Last Stand. Now theres not really anything to say, other then enjoy it! Oh and it won't be as long as the other chapter.**

**Also I have lost inspiration, so this will only be a part 1, since I can't think of any battle ideas.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thank you. But if you don't mind, I will only mention it has two blades.**

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: Yes I know its sad to see Gracia die, but she was really only a extra, and wasn't even meant to have a role in the fic, heck she wasn't even going to appear XD! Oh and I'll try to update more, but I also have a Dynasty Warriors fic called Revelations: The Real reason, which I am also trying to update.**

**Josey Wales: Thanks!**

**Tigerfighter 98: Why thank you! I am! I didn't think I was good at fight scenes! Thank you! You have made me become a little snobbish now! Just kidding, anyway well Mitsunari will appear but not in a flashback, or in person, he will e mentioned at the very end of the fic, along with several other SW characters.**

Nene sighed, she had her eyes closed, she didn't want an attack now, her army just wasn't ready, and she also wasn't ready. They hadn't trained enough, also another disadvantage was that the Tokugawa army ahd the elememt of suprise.

Another thing is that, Hideyori Toyotomi, was probably cowering somewhere in the castle. And that didn't help at all to raise the moral of Nene's children. Or her at that matter. But it did raise Keji's moral.

Nene opend her eyes, she was having a short meeting with the main officers of her army, and they were Keji, Yukimura, Kiyomasa, Masanori, Kunoichi, Kai and Kotaro. Kotaro was not a main officer, but he was unpredictable, so she had to include him.

She looked at Kiyomasa. She knew what she was going to order him to do. "Kiyomasa." Nene addressed. Kiyomasa respectfully replied with "Yes Lady Nene?" Nene smiled, "You will be in charge of defending Hideyori!"

Kiyomasa, nodded, he knew that was what Nene was going to say, after she said 'You will'. He saw it coming, it was fairly obvious, since Nene trusted him the most. Masanori looked at Nene. "Lady Nene what am I going to do!"

Nene tilted her head, as she drifted of to think. Nene smiled again, this time at Masanori. "You can be Hideyori's bodyguard!" Nene knew that job was the same as Kiyomasa's but it would make her feel better knowing both of them were doing the most important task. "And no argueing!" Nene added.

"Yes Lady Nene." Kiyomasa and Masanori said in unison, Nene smiled grew bigger. "Well get going then!" Nene told them. Kiyomasa and Masanori soon got up, and went to find Hideyori."

Yukimura then said. "Lady Nene, can I defend the Sanada Ward?" Nene, looked at Yukimura, she knew she should just agree, "Yes Yukimura, oh and please use the weapons carefully." Nene said.

"I will Lady Nene." Yukimura said and with that he left. Kunoichi looked around, and said"Since he's my master, I should follow him!" And started running to follow Yukimura.

"Park it sister!" Nene yelled, but Kunoichi didn't hear her, as she had already left. Kai looked at the sighing Nene and asked, "Lady Nene, may I be in charge of the defense?" Kotaro laughed, Kai was more of an attacker.

Nene, looked at Kai and agreed, Kai then left. Nene then looked at Kotaro and Keji. "You two, can just do whatever. As long as it doesn't include leving this army, defecting or killing any of your allies!"

Kotaro vanished, while Keji laughed and rushed out to battle the Tokugawa.

Nene sighed, her army was a handful.

* * *

><p>Kiyomasa wondered why Nene, assigned both him and Masanori, in charge of defending Hideyori. 'I mean seriously, I would do a much better job on my own.' Kiyomasa thought.<p>

He glanced at Hideyori Toyotomi. Hideyori was a coward, it was a known fact. But Kiyomasa still defended him, he had to keep the Toyotomi's safe, even if it meant his death.

His attention drifted to Masanori, the idiot. It was also a known fact that Masanori was a bumbling idiot. Kiyomasa had never met anyone dumber than Masanori, but still Masanori was his friend.

* * *

><p>Kai and her female troops, stood proudly, waiting for action. Kai had ordered everyone to strenthen their defenses, and to be prepared for anything. She was sure they listened. I mean Kai was rather intimidating.<p>

Kai tightened her grip on her sword whip. She had a feeling something was going to happen, soon, and she wanted to be prepared for when it happened. Her troops, also tightened their grip on their weapon. They knew that Kai knew something was going to happen.

Kai heard clashing of swords, spear and etc. She turned around, and saw her own allies fighting eachother, she knew one of them and their units were traitors, she just couldn't tell.

She looked at her troops, they nodded. It was time. The battle within the castle, but not in the castle had begun.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi, glanced down at Yukimura, he was practising his skills with the spear, she sighed, it was so hard to protect someone, when they wanted to die.<p>

Kunoichi looked to see what was happening on the other side. She saw Ina, daughter of Tadakastsu Honda, approaching, but she also saw and enemy supply depot, which one.

"Mistress." Kunoichi's Ninja Master said, Kunoichi's ninja's were Lady Ninja's. And while the Ninja Master was almost always male, her Ninaj Master was an exception. Apart from the fact you couldn't tell her ninja master apart from the Lady Ninja's.

"Yes Kicho?" Kunoichi asked, revealing the name of her Ninja Master.

"Well the other Lady Ninja's and I could deal with that woman with the bow while you take care of the supply depot." Kicho stated. Kunoichi thought about it.

"Ok, but be carefull, Ina is very strong." Kunoichi said, as she used her special ninjitsu to turn herslef inviscible, Kunoichi was the only ninja who had learned who to do that.

Kicho and the Lady Ninja's then jumped down, from the Sanada Ward and ran towards Ina.

* * *

><p>Keji, had finished killing a group of Tokugawa soldiers when he heard a familioar voice yell.<p>

"Theres nothing wrong with a bit of glitter, on the battlefield!"

Keji frowned, he did not want that dancing priestess from Izumo to get hurt, what was known was that priestess was infactuated with keji, but no one believed Keji was actually charmed by her either.

* * *

><p>Kotaro laughed, as he saw Hanzo, he would love to ambush him. What more was that Hanzo would not be expecting him.<p>

'There is nothing wrong with a little 'friendly' ninja contest' Kotaro thought laughing.

It was time to bring chaos to the battlefield once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know not very good, but thats what you get when an author is uninspired, but has to write the chapter. Please review.<strong>


	5. Early Strike: Part 2

**Ok, here is the next chapter, I still have little inspiration for this story, but remember this story only has like 3 or 4 more chapters left, since its not meant to be long, also the ending of the story will be sad.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Yep it is, well the wait is over.**

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: I have no idea, thanks, and theres always spelling errors.**

**gaara'sGurl101: Thanks.**

**Onto the story. Also, you won't see any of Nene in this chapter. Nor will you see Kiyomasa or Masanori oh and you won't see Yukimura either..**

* * *

><p>Kai quickly identified who the traitors were and started attacking them. 'Why are they betraying us! Don't they know what Lady Nene is doing to help us?' Kai thought furious, as she slayed a couple of the traitors.<p>

"What?" A soldier yelled as he was confused by the sight in front of him, another troop on the same side as him about to slash him with a sword, he was just confused, and scared.

The now enemy soldier killed the other soldier, only for Kai to quickly slash and kill him. The soldiers inside the castle, but not really inside the castle were panicking. And that wasn't good for the defense.

And the troops morale, and the moral meant everything, if they believed they were going to die, they might just defect. And soon almost everyone could turn and join the Tokugawa.

And Kai wasn't going to let that happen. "Men!" Kai yelled, trying to raise the defenders morale. "Remember why we are defending! We are defending the Toyotomi! Amd we will crush the Tokugawa and anyone who choses to defect!"Kai finished.

Her speech did what she intended it to do it raised the defenders moral greatly, and even some of the soldiers who defected, rejoined the the Toyotomi. However the struggle did not end.

Kai slashed her sword whip. Killing many traitors, she didn't care if she was close to them or not, they were traitors. And regardless of who they were, they would pay the price. And that price was their lives.

Kai was mad, and eventually, she had killed the remaining traitors. She did not suffer any injuries, nor did she give the traitors any mercy. They didn't deserve any, but that was not what Kai was focusing on.

She could only think of what was happening. What Kunoichi was doing, how many troops Keji was killing. If Yukimura was ok, and who Kotaro was frightning. She only hoped they would be ok, all of them.

* * *

><p>Keji facepalmed as the lady landed gracefully, and watch her kill the remaining troops. He was not looking forward to talking to her.<p>

Especially when he was so excited for this battle, but the parosal carrying dancer would find some way to talk to him.

That dancer was Okuni. He lifted her up, ignoring her complaints, he didn't want to see Okuni get hurt, and so he started carrying her to the castle were it was safe.

* * *

><p>Kicho the only female ninja master, stood watching Ina, she was going to provide a distraction so Kunoichi could sneak into the suppy depot.<p>

"I am Ina! Know me, and you shall no pain!" Ina yelled, firing some arrows from her bow.

Kicho did a hand signal, signalling to the other lady ninja's to charge. As they charged Ina fired more arrows killing the unlucky lady ninja's.

Kicho smiled, although you wouldn't be able to tell. Everything was going according to plan.

Ina wacked the back of Kicho's head with her bow before preparing to fire some arrows at her, Kicho advoided all of them. And started slashing her sword at Ina, who blocked every strike.

Ina was a no nonsense woman, and she didn't have time for some ninja's to decimate her unit. She fired a couple of arrows into the air, killing a couple of Ninja's.

Kicho was getting slightly infuriated. She didn't want Ina to ruin the plan, nor did she want to be killed by her.

Kicho striked from behind, but was suprised when Ina suddenly turned around and fired an arrow at Kicho. The arrow went through Kicho's stomach.

Kicho stared in shock, and in fear. She was dying it was clear. Kicho, with her last ounce of strength attempted to kill Ina only for an arrow to pierce her arm.

Kicho screamed in pain before she finally closed her eyes and let death's cold embrace take hold of her.

The lady ninja's were now in disarray, and were quickly slayed by Ina.

Ina then followed Kanbei's plan and retreated, leaving the field of battle.

* * *

><p>Kotaro jumped down and striked Hanzo, however Hanzo narrowly narrowly advoided it.<p>

Kotarp kept attacking, not relenting.

But he was gettinga bit diasapointed by Hanzo who wasn't striking back.

This confused Kotaro but he kept on attacking, regardless of whatever Hanzo was planning.

Hanzo merely said once again. "Prepare." Before he vanished.

Kotaro then realized, this was merely a test. The Tokugawa forces were testing them, and dealing minimal damadge to the Toyotomi army. Before the actual battle of Osaka Castle commenced.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi snuck in. She payed her respects to Kicho who she knew had perished in the fight.<p>

Quickly killing all the soldier. Kunoichi said. "This is fun!"

Kunoichi after setting the supply depot on fire heard a noise, that signalled the retreat of the Tokugawa army.

'Maybe this actually isn't the final battle?' Kunoichi thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know, it was TERRIBLE. But thats what happens when you know you have to do this chapter now or you won't ever do it.<strong>

**I promise the next 3 or 4 chapters will be much better. Since we only have 3 or 4 chapters left of this story.**


	6. Campaign of Osaka Castle: Part 0

**Ok! I'm back with the next update! This will lead on to the main battle and sadly deaths of many characters! Although I'm not telling who! Also I'm not sure if this should have an alternate chapter!**

**So you reviwers can say in you review if you want an alternate chapter! Oh also sadly our favourite characters, and by our I mean mine will die! In these chapters, however on the plus side if there's an alternate chapter, our favourite characters will survive!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks. Yep the main event is ready to start in this chapter!**

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: Thanks! Also I try to update soon!**

* * *

><p>Nene sighed. She didn't want it to come to this, her army had been decimated, they weren't prepared nor did they expect someone to turn against them. And Hideyori's cowardice did very little to raise their spirits.<p>

Nene couldn't help but frown when she looked outside and saw her army prepared for the actual battle. She knew it wouldn't end well at all for them, she just had a feeling inside of her that screamed out, 'Its hopeless!'

But that didn't stop Nene from hoping she would succeed, no they would succeed, everyone in Nene's army should succeed. However Nene spirits were an all time low, they had been ever since Gracia died.

But the real battle was just beginning, the final battle. The battle that Nene knew in her heart she would lose. But Nene couldn't but hope for the best. Hope that she would win the battle and make her husband proud.

And avenge Mitsunari and everyone else that had died. Nene was after all very optimistic. But then why was she suddenly doubting her ability to lead the army to victory. Why wasn't she feeling optimistic then?

How come she didn't have a feeling she would succeed like she did every battle she fought? Why. Why was that?

* * *

><p>Yukimura sighed, he was once again in the Sanada ward. Prepared to die an honorable samurai death in battle. He knew they wouldn't win. He could only hope like Lady Nene that everything would work out.<p>

But Yukimura Sanada knew better then to believe it. He only hoped Lady Kai and Kunoichi could survive. His face showed determination, alas he was prepared to fight until the bitter end.

His bitter end. "I will die an honorable Samurai's death in this battle." Muttered Yukimura to himself, prepared to meet his demise on the battlefield. He was ready for anything, but he knew that he would die in this battle, or would he survive?

Not that Yukimura thought or believed he would survive but something was telling him he just might.

* * *

><p>Kiyomasa looked over at Masanori, and Masanori looked back at Kiyomasa. they nodded their heads. Focus and trust was in their eyes. Trusting eachother to look out and help the other when it was needed.<p>

Focused to protect Hideyori, who was cowering behind them. They would risk their lives to protect the Toyotomi. But they still wondered why, Lady Nene put the, in charge of defending Hideyori again.

"Please protect me!" Whined Hideyori, not having any courage at all. Kiyomasa and Masanori already knew the answer the other one would say. So it was no suprise to the other what the other said to Hideyori.

* * *

><p>Kotaro was not wanting to risk his life, he was just here to bring even more chaos and have some fun.<p>

But he still wouldn't defect to the Tokugawa, that would take the fun out of it. Not to mention he wouldn't be able to face against his rival Hanzo properly this time. And that was the only thing he was looking forward to.

Not even the black winds of chaos was more exciting to Kotaro then the chance to finally engage Hanzo in a duel, where loser lost his life. And the winner had the oppertunity to end the loser's life.

And Kotaro was certain the loser was not going to be him. No the loser would be Hanzo and everyone would then know that Kotaro was the much better ninja.

* * *

><p>Keji glanced at Okuni. He hoped nothing bad would happen to the dancer, but he felt like something would ruin him. Something was gonna claim his life, like he just didn't know. But he just couldn't look forward to this battle.<p>

He also couldn't help feeling like Okuni wasn't going to make it out alive either. But Okuni looked so relaxed... It confused him. It was odd how she could just look so relaxed, when there was a high chance of her dying.

Okuni was just just one odd girl... And Keji knew that. He also knew the Tokugawa were not going to fight fairly. He knew the Tokugawa strategist, Kanbei Kuroda. And he knew Kanbei was not one for fighting fairly.

* * *

><p>Kai looked at the crying Kunoichi. Kai knew Kunoichi wanted to protect Yukimura. But it was kinda hard to protect someone that wanted to die. And Kai knew Kunoichi hasn't yet told her feelings to Yukimura.<p>

"Tell him you don't want him to die." Kai advised. If she was in Kunoichi's place that is what she would do.

Kunoichi however shook her head. Kai sighed, "Your a fighter right?" Kai begun letting Kunoichi look at her before she continued speaking. "And do fighters just quit?"

Kunoichi looked at her and shooked her head. "I guess not."

Kunoichi got up and was now determined to protect Yukimura. And Kai was ready to protect the everyday lives of her people.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter wasn't that good. But the battle will be better! Also I'm sure you have all played SW3 and this battle. So you shoukd know what happens!<strong>

**If not then, you'll just have to wait and see!**


	7. Campiagn of Osaka Castle: Winds of Chaos

**Ok, I am very sorry for the very, very, very late update. But I am sort of taking a break from writing since I have no creativity left and School, depending on when I upload this will either start in one day or has already started.**

**I have also decided to make well I can't really explain it but you will see and figure out what I'm doing or you will be totally clueless.**

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: Good, that means you won't be dying in suspense! Like I do in most stories! Oh and I do try to update quickly, but writers block sometimes gets in the way...**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Why thank you! I was hoping but not really trying to capture the emotions, I was just trying to remember the cutscenes or whatever they are called, and change them a little!**

**Anyway this chapter mainly focases on Kotaro hence the title, Campaign of Osaka Castle: Winds of Chaos.**

**Please review! I want to know what most of you think! And if you think I should do a prequel/sequel!**

* * *

><p>Ieyasu sighed as the chubby daimyo looked at his rather untrustworthy but talented strategist Kanbei Kuroda, he wondered why so many people gathered to aid the Toyotomi. Was he really hated that much?<p>

He felt sorry for Lady Nene, he didn't want it to come to this. He didn't want to have to kill her, but she was in his way alongside various other people. He believed a few of them to be Kiyomasa and Masanori, who both used to serve him.

And he knew that Yukimura was definately aiding Lady Nene and the Toyotomi. Lady Nene had once saved his own life so, it would be difficult for him to end her life, but she was in his path. And so she must be eleminated if he was to rule, and peace engulf the land.

He looked once again at his cold and caculating strategist. He feared Kanbei, he assumed that the Demon King Nobunaga Oda must of feared Kanbei a little, and knew that Hideyoshi feared Kanbei as a man who could easily take the land as his own.

Ieyasu knew that Kanbei didn't have the ambition to. " The Toyotomi will be extinguished." Kanbei muttered.

* * *

><p>Kotaro laughed as he jumped down startling Hanzo Hattori. "Hahahaha suprised?" Kotaro said rather evily. Hanzo just glared hard at Kotaro, the only ninja that could hold his own against him.<p>

"Vanish." Hanzo merely said. Kotaro laughed once again. The leader of the Fuma Clan was expecting such a reaction from his rival. "The winds of chaos will swallow you whole."

Hanzo shook his head and some dim witted soldiers would of assumed he was laughing. "I am a creature of darkness, I will not be swallowed." And so with that statement the Ninja contest begun.

* * *

><p>Ina was being torn apart. She was loyal to the Tokugawa, but that still didn't mean she couldn't think about her brother in-law Yukimura Sanada. She didn't want him to die, she respected him as a samurai.<p>

She loved him, not like that kind of love but a different kind of love. Ina didn;t want him to throw away his life. She knew also of Yukimura's desire of an honourable samurai's death.

And it tore her apart, she just honestly felt like crying. But she was a strong woman, she wouldn't just break down into tears, no. That would never happen on the battlefield. Nor would it ever happen in front of her troops or Lord Ieaysu.

And definatly her father... Ina let a tear roll down her face. She loved her father more than anything, even her husband. Still she knew his time would come eventually. It was just life people died. Especially during a battle.

Ina was prepared to face her brother in-law as she begun charging towards the Sanada Ward, the castle had not been repaired since the last seige so it would be easy to gain access unless somehow the walls magically repaired themself. But she didn't want to fight Yukimura but she had to.

However unknown to her. She was already being targeted for a battle. By two familair faces that she could recognise anywhere.

* * *

><p>Kotaro grimaced when he narrowly advoided the strike. He was losing something he didn't like at all. But he had to prove he was the bettter ninja, show the land that chaos would always prevail.<p>

Kotaro was dodging left and right. Advoiding every strike Hanzo sent. Kotaro soon extended his arms backwards, as his arms were being magically stretched like rubber. Kotaro planted his fists in the ground and propelled forward, giving Hanzo a powerful full body tackle.

Yet soon both Kotaro and Hanzo were back on their feet. Kotaro soon decided to go on the offensive. Kotaro became relentless. He would not let Hanzo win this round.

Kotaro smashed his hands on the ground creating a dark splash affect, which he used in hopes of suprising Hanzo. However Hnaoz predicted it and seemingly dissapeared. Only to appear right behind Kotaro.

Kotaro sensed where Hanzo was and attempted to do a jumo kick, as he jumoed up and with his right leg out spun around almost hitting Hanzo's head, only fo Hanzo to grab Kotaro's leg.

A snapping noise followed.

As Kotaro fell to the ground in pain. His leg was broken, sure he could fight with a broken leg but it meant he would lose the duel, the title of the Greatest Ninja and his very own life.

Kotaro despertly tried to punch Hanzo, only for the sickle to slice off his hand. Staring at his severed hand in horror, and the blood that was pouring from his arm.

Kotaro could only turn to look as the sickle went straight towards his neck. And before he could let off a sadistic laugh and even say that the world is a never ending cycle of chaos, Kotaro was dead.

Hanzo stared as Kotaro's head rolled around on the ground. Kotaro Fuma was dead... Hanzo had finally killed him, the chaos loving rival of Hnazo had finally perished. Hanzo was clearly the better fighter.

"Target eleminated."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know it wasn't that long, and the fight between Kotaro and Hanzo was very short but its not my fault! Besides as I said, I have writers block. And I needed to write this.<strong>

**Next chapter, Campaign of Osaka Castle: The Other Side. Ok I know the title os absolutly horrible! But it has something to do with a plot! Oh and I had to kill Kotaro off quickly, he was in the way.**


	8. Warrior Princesses and Kunoichi

**Ok, here is the update of Revelations, I know that the title chapter may not make sense even though it makes perfect sense to me, this chapter will mainly focas on Ina, Kai and Kunoichi. Just to let you know.**

**I'm rather sad that Tobi-Is-Fluffly-Chan didn't review, but oh well, I'll get over it! This is the 3rd last chapter, I dn't know if I said that in the last chapter or not, but whatever, so remember this is the 3rd last chapter, and then there will be 2 more before its over. And I'm not sure if I should have this**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Life is but a dance. If you perform your moves correctly, all goes well," Okuni explained to Keji, yet was unaware that he had been sleeping through her entire speech. "But one wrong move and it is all over. No hope of recovery or an encore." Okuni finished, as she over dramatically pretended to die.<p>

"Huh?" Okuni said to herself, as she heard a loud snore. Turning around she saw the sleeping Keji, Okuni became enraged. "KEJI!" Okuni yelled, as she wacked the side of Keji's face real hard with her umbrella.

"Seriously Oku-" Keji begun as he rubbed the side of his face, but Okuni silencd him. "HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING THROUGH MY ENTIRE SPEECH ON LIFE!" Okuni screeched, Keji cowered in fear at the frightning being known as Okuni.

"Ummm, actually I've been sleeping since you opened your mouth." Keji said sheepishly. Okuni glared hard at Keji, he will soon know the power that is Okuni. And once he got it, he would remember those punches and kicks, and the parasol being slammed over his head forever.

No one could save Keji now. Not even death from Okuni's rage, now Keji wished he had listened to Okuni's dull speech. After all nothing was worse than Okuni's rage, and Keji did mean absolutly nothing was worse.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi, let a tear roll down her face. Ina knew nothing of what her Lord was like. Ina didn;t know that nothing that was said would make Yukimura want to live, the only thing that could actually make that happen, was Ieyasu's death.<p>

And both Kunoichi and Yukimura knew that Ieyasu wouldn't perish in this battle, and everyone with a few exceptions knew that. Kai sighed, the sigh was filled with sadness. After all, they both knew neither of them were going to survive this battle.

Nor would they survive their duel against Ina, even if they both gave it their all. But they wouldn't, sure Kunoichi wanted to protect Yukimura, but she just couldn't protect someone who didn't want to live.

Kai, also let a tear roll down the side of her face. This was it, this was the day that Kai finally would see her own demise. This was the last duel Kai would ever fight, and she wanted to make sure Ina remembered it for the rest of her life.

"Out of my way!" Ina yelled, as she approached Kai and Kunoichi. "I need to convince Yukimura that death isn't the only option for him!" Kunoichi started crying, before yelling out. "Just stop Ina! You don't know my lord at all!"

"Lets make this duel, one to remember." Kai added, sadness clearly in her voice. Ina just stood their shocked, were they intending to die also? "B-but..." Ina muttered shocked beyond her mind.

"Ina please..." Kunoichi pleaded, as even more tears rolled down her face "Just leave him alone..." Kai stared sadly at her best friend it was giving her pain, at seeing her best friend in pain. They would be going to heaven together, and would remain best friends for eternity.

"How could you just give up on him like that!" Ina yelled, her voice sounding furious, when in reality, she was just completly shocked, at the two girls she had befriended and often fought against in battle, it made her depressed seeing the two like this.

"Ina..." Kai said, her voice being a mixture of pain and sadness, the two emotions had engulfed her. Ina just nodded understanding the situation. "Very well. Feel the sting of my arrows!" Ina yelled out as she fired arrows at Kunoichi and Kai.

Kai and Kunoichi smiled, as they both rolled out of the way, and advoided the arrows, Kai leapt towards Ina, and blocked the arrow Ina fired at her. "Come on Ina, Warrior Princess. Don't you dare hold back."

"Don't worry, I won't. Now crawl back to the whole from which you came villain!" Ina shouted back, as all three girls laughed, at Ina's little joke. This battle would be enjoyable, until the end of it, and Ina didn't want that, not anymore.

Kai slahed her weapon, repeatedly at Ina, damadging her. Ina knew she was losing, yet knew also that Kai was not going to let herself win. Ina kicked Kai in the chest causing Kai to step back a few steps before falling.

As Ina went to fire the arrow that would kill Kai, she just couldn't, as she lowered her bow. "Ina! You were meant to fire!" Kia yelled as she jumped up and tackled Ina, as the two girls rolled down the hill. Kunoichi just watched sadly, yet happy at the same time.

Ina, kicked Kai's face as she quickly stood up, and stared at the battered and bruised Kai, who was losing the fight. Just like how Kai wanted, "Do it Ina." Kai said softly. Ina couldn't stop the tear that rolled down the side of her face, as she closed her eyes and fired the arrow, and heard it hit Kai.

Still having her eyes closed, she barely managed to hear a weak, and soft "Absolutly... Perfect..." Ina opened her eyes, and saw the dead Kai on the ground, Ina didn't even try to stop the tears that rolled down the side of her face.

"Princess Powerful, got what she wanted..." Kunoichi said softly while sobbing, staring at the corpse of her besr friend forever. "But know, its my turn. Ina don't let him die. Please." Kunoichi finished, as she dissapeared and appeared behind Ina, kicking her, sending Ina down to the ground.

Ina fired an arrow at Kunoichi, who backflipped and advoided it with ease, before ducking as Ina fired another arrow. Kunoichi charged up as she ran towards Ina, slashing left and right as she ran, Ina barely missed the strike.

As Ina stood up, Kunoichi performed a forward kick. Ina was getting her butt kicked, Kunoichi wasn;t making this as easy as Kai did. Kunoichi the threw her daggers, like a boomerang. Ina panicked slightly as she jumped and just advoided getting injured.

Firing an arrow as she landed, Kunoichi had not been fast enough to advoid it, but Ina knew that wasn't the case. Kunoichi just didn;t want to advoid it. Otherwise Kunoichi would already be attacking Ina.

Ina stared at the crying Kunoichi, she truly was in greater pain than Ina was. It made Ina feel shelfish that she fought this was harder for her then it was for Kai, and utterly disgusted with herself at believing herself to be in greater pain than Kunoichi.

Ina once again closed her eyes, as she fired another arrow at Kunoichi, she opened her eyes, and saw that Kunoichi pulled out both arrows and was walking towards her. Kunoichi was crying her eyes out.

Kunoichi collasped, and Ina instantly dropped her bow and caught Kunoichi, who was now laying in Ina's arms. "Ina... Please... Don't let...Him... Die." Kunoichi said, as she looked up at Ina smiling sadly before her closing her eyes. Finally Ina felt Kunoichi's heartbeat stop.

Kunoichi was dead, and was now in Peace up above the sky with Kai. Kai and Kunoichi were gone, forever. Never to be seen alive, ever again. Ina allowed herself to cry. But she knew she could not let Kai and Kunoichi down, after all Kunoichi had entrusted Ina in protecting Yukimura.

And she was not going to let the deceased Kunoichi down.

* * *

><p><strong>That was so sad! I almost cried writing it. I know the duels weren't that long, but the last duel of the fanfic will be, I hated writing this chapter, but I do think it is one of my best chapters that I have ever written. Please review!<strong>


	9. Campaign of Osaka Castle: Part 4

**Ok, here is the update for the next chatper of Nene's Last Stand, while this technically the 2nd last chapter, I have decided to do a alternate ending for these last few chapters, and it will be different, and will include certain characters that only made a small appearance have a larger one. (The Alternate ending doesn't count as a chapter, it is counted as a extra chapter.)**

**And so unfortunatly this fic will end very soon, but if you have liked this, then you should read my SW one-shot, and my Dynasty Warriors fics! (Although you don't have to, it would be a good way of saying, I like your work!)**

**Tobi'Is-Fluffy-Chan: I know it was tragic! (But tragedies are my specialty!) I'm glad tears fell from your eyes, it means I'm good at tragedies! (Thank you for boasting my ego! I'm Joking.) And why thank you! Well the wait is over!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Yeah it is rather sad.**

* * *

><p>Nene sighed, as looked down at the battlefield from the balcony, she was losing, her precious children, nearly all of them gone forever. Tragic really, and she could do nothing to help them, Nene let tears roll down her face. It was the end after all.<p>

First it was Gracia, one of more obeidiant children, then it was Kotaro Fuma, the naughtiest of all her children persihed in battle against Hanzo Hattori. Shortly followed by Kai and Kunoichi, who were both killed by Ina. However they were not the only of her chidren to die.

All of the troops that had been decimated by the much larger Toyotomi forces, were also her children, and they too died, Nene couldn;t help but feel depressed, her optimism was pretty much dead, like most of her children.

Nene could only wonder how much longer until the rest of her children fell, and joined the others? And when would it be her turn to join her husband and children? The only thing Nene could do was wait for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Yukimura slayed all enemies, trying to take over the Sanade Ward, sure he knew that Kunoichi and Kai died, and it saddened him, but he would be joining them shortly, he saw Ina push past all the troops laying seige to the Sanada Ward.<p>

But he did not have time to talk to her, and let her persuade him, he mounted onto his horse and charged, the only thing left to do was charge the enemy main camp, and die an honorable samurai's death.

"Yukimura! Don't!" Ina yelled desperatly, hoping he would listen to her, but that wasn't the case, as Yukimura only yelled something, not even slowing down. Ina dropped her bow in defeat, but quickly picked it up, and chased after him. Knowing full well where he was going.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, both Okuni and Keji were being pushed into a corner, they were being overunned by the enemy. The Toyotomi was a lost cause, but Keji was not going to just surrender, this would be his final battle.<p>

And he wanted it to make it clear that the great Keji Maeda was not going down without one last hurrah! This was his last stand, and his last chance to prove that he was just as good as Tadakastu Honda.

But he knew that neither he nor Okuni were going to survive this battle, it was a lost cause before the battle even begun. However Keji was more concererned about Yukimura, the poor bloke had a death wish.

"Take that you brute!" Okuni yelled, as she delivered a killer blow to the head of a Tokugawa troop, with her parasol. Okuni was still mad at Keji for sleeping through her beautiful speech about the way of life. And venting her frustration on Tokugawa soldiers was a good substitute then actually killing Keji.

Keji just stood staring at how Okuni was mowing down the enemy, Keji would never know how a parasol could ever kill anyone, but Okuni seemed to make the parasol look like a very lethal weapon, Keji could never look at another parasol weilding lady in the same way ever again.

"Just give up!" A Tokugawa soldier yelled, as another one added, "Yeah its hopeless!" Soon a third one said, "Your effots are futile, Lord Ieayuse will be victorious!" Keji merely laughed, "The great Keji Maeda never backs down from a fight!"

Okuni licked her lips, as she stared lustfully at the extremely attractive man named Keji Maeda in front of her, "Stop! My eyes! Your dance! Its going to scare me for life!" Okuni yelled referring to the Tokugawa soldiers trying to fight her.

"Ok thats it! The Lady dies first!" A Tokugawa troop yelled, as they all charged towards Okuni, Keji looked worried but Okuni merely laughed, and said. "Come feast your eyes on the Queen of the Dance." This statement only made the soldiers angrier.

"Oh, if you insist." Okuni said, in a flirtacious voice as she kicked a soldier in the head killing him, she soon spun around, with her parasol open killing lots of the troops. However they just kept coming. And Okuni just kept ending their lives.

Eventually all of the Tokugawa soldiers were slain. After all they had the unfortunate fate of coming across the terror that is known as Okuni. Keji smiled at how Okuni simply destroyed the Toyotomi. "He-"

Keji begun but he never finshed as a bullet went through his head. "Hey Magoichi I told you to kill the girl first!" A person, who was sitting on a roof said to his friend, "But I can't kill a beautiful lady!" Magoichi said. "Well I Masamune can!"

"Huh were did that girl go!" Masamuna yelled, as Okuni had dissapeared. "Here I am." Okuni said, as she had somehow managed to get onto the roof undetectded, "What! How did you d-"

Masamune started, but never actually finished as Okuni threw her parasol into the air, unleashing a very powerful wind throwing both Masamune and Magoichi off the roof and killing them. "I hate getting my hands dirty." Okuni said, as she collapsed.

The dancing maiden from Izumo and the great Keji Maeda had perished, and were now joining their deceased allies, who had perished in the very same battle as they did, Okuni and Keji, were now deceased, but everyone who survived this battle would remember the horror that is Okuni, as well as a little bit of Keji.

* * *

><p>The castle had suddenly gone up in flames, this made the coward Hideyori, panic even more then he already was. Masanori, was trying his hardest to try to calm the scared witless Hideyori, while Kiyomasa knew something was up, and hid in waiting.<p>

"Fire!" A voice said, as a volley of arrows suddenly hit Masanori before he even registered that he was under attack. "Good" The same voice said, "Now we only need to extinguish Hideyori, and victory will be ours."

Kiyomasa growled furious as what happened to Masanori, he suddenly lashed out and killed all the archers. "Kanbei." Kiyomasa said in disgust, as Kanbei merely looked at him, "Your efforts are futile, the Toyotomi are doomed."

"Not if I can help it!" Kiyomas said as he struck Kanbei, who merely stared at him with his emotionless eyes. "The Toyotomi's days are over. There is nothing you can do." And with that Kanbei fell to the ground, dead.

Kiyomasa glared at him before suddenly falling to the ground, standing above Kiyomasa's dead body was Hanzo, who turned around and looked at the cowering Hideyori. "Please don't hurt me!" Hideyori noticed, but Hanzo merely lashed out and killed Hideyori.

All that was left was Nene, and Hnazo couldn't help but feel like he didn't want to kill Nene, but he knew he had no choice. Besides Nene suffering needed to come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>And that marks the end of this chapter, and the final appearance of Yukimura, Kiyomasa, Masanori, Keji and Okuni, oh and don't forget Hideyori. (Alive that is, they will be mentioned alongside barious other people who didn't appear in the story.)<strong>

**Hehe, also Yukimura may or may not be dead, all will be revealed in the next chapter! Which is Nene's last stand! (Hehe, Lol.) Anyway please review, and remember there will be an epilogue, although that is a part of the next chapter. I hope I did a good job with this chapter. Also I just threw in Masamune and Magoici, and they have very little importance to the story.**


	10. Nene's Last Stand

**Ok! Here is the final chapter of Nene's Last Stand (The Alternate chapter doesn't count!) I'm suprised to see that I went over 8 chapters for this story, after all it was only meant to be 8 chapters long, and I have now got 2 more chapters then originally planned. (3 if you count the Alternate Chapter.) So anyway enjoy Nene's Last Stand! Hehe!**

**Now guys remember this chapter is mainly all about Nene! So if your a Nene hater then goodbye! I don't want you reading my fanfic! So TTFN! But if you like or love Nene, then your welcome to read my fanfic!**

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: Yukimura hasn't actually died in this story, his fate will be reaveled in the Epilogue. I know it was very tragic of Okuni! She is 1 of my 4 most favourite SW characters, Kunoichi, Nene, Okuni and Nō are tied for 1st place. Okuni died of exhuastion, I know that it just seemed like she collapsed, but oh well. And thank you!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thank you! And the wait is over.**

* * *

><p>Nene was shocked, all her children were dead, she knew it was all over but this was her last stand, it was Nene's last stand, and she was going to make sure Ieyasu would have nightmares about her, about her last stand.<p>

Images of Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masanori, Kai, Kunoichi, Gracia, Okuni, Keji and even Kotaro flashed through her mind, her precious children dead. Gone forever, never to be heard or seen of again. Nene knew it was all over for her.

Sure if she fled, and went into hiding she may survive. But she could never do that, Nene had died with the death of every single one of her children, and she just couldn't handle it, it was all her fault, maybe if she was a better leader, they may still be alive.

And the Tokugawa may pf perished, but she knew that nothing she did could of changed her fate, all of her children's fate, after all even if she didn't rise up and take charge and lead the rebellion and try to protect the Toyotomi.

Someone else would of, and to be honest, in the end it didn't matter who was leading the Toyotomi army, after all. They were just going to get destroyed anyway. But Nene was not going down without a fight.

Gazing at the flames surrounding her Nene let a tear roll down her face, she had come to the reality of the fact that all of her precious children had perished, died. All but one, Hanzo, she knew he would live on. But would he be able to live in a world without chaos.

Continueing to stare at the flames Nene broke into tears, the flames represented her children that had died trying to protect the Toyotomi. Nene heard Hanzo approaching and predicted that he was about to decapitate her, but Nene simply jumped up and advoided it.

After all she was not going down that easily, even if the pain of losing all her children was too much, she owed it to them to fight her hardest. Turning around in mid air, Nene brought her blades together, and sent tem towards Hanzo who blocked it.

Nene as she landed, she kicked Hanzo's stomach as she grabbed her blades that were still connected and sent them towards Hanzo, who rolled out of the way. Nene was on full offense, which was unusual, considering she was more a defensive fighter.

Double jumping over Hanzo, Nene tried to slash him, only for Hanzo to dissapear, and reappear, only with a double. Nene struggled against the blows of both Hanzo's but saw an oppertunity, and took it.

Grabbing the neck of Hanzo's double, she spun around still holding on to the neck, kicked the real Hanzo sending him back a few steps, and she snapped the neck of the double, causing the double to dissapear, as she had destroyed it.

Nene landed, and created two doubles, as all 3 Nene's said. "Time for punishment!" All Nene's charged, one double saying "Your gonna get a spanking you little brat!" While the othe double said, "Two, four, six, eight. Who do we annihilate? The enemy!"

The real Nene just remained silent, as Double #1 attempted to cut Hanzo's neck only for Hanzo to wrap his scythe and chain around her neck, choking the double, Double #2 then tried to sneak behind it only for Hanzo to kick its face.

The real Nene just cried a little, before charging, Hanzo seeing that Nene, was charging, crushed the neck of Double #2 with his legs, as he wrapped his legs around Double #2. Thus destroying it.

Hanzo also pulled out a concealed a dagger, and stabbed it into Double #1's head, also destroying Double #1, leaving there to be only Nene, and Hanzo left fighting, as Nene charged at Hanzo, he only just missed being cut.

As Hanzo got up he had little time to recover, as Nene sent Hanzo up into the air with her blades, snd started spinning upwards to slice Hanzo, and finally finished by throwing a bomb down as Hanzo landed.

However, Hanzo managed to advoid the bomb, and attacked and wounded Nene, who knew she was out of almost all her options, Hanzo was clearly the better ninja, and fighter. Although Nene knew right from the start that Hanzo would prove to be victourious.

Nene decided to use her last option, as she stayed in one spot as Hanzo approached her, connecting her blades Nene started throwing her blades towards Hanzo's direction, however Hanzo managed to advoid.

But Nene wasn't finished just yet, as Nene jumped onto her blades which she had turned into a rather large Shuriken beneath her. Nene started to spin around while hovering above the ground slightly, creating a whirlwhind.

The whirlwind caused serious damage to Hanzo, but he got back up, however Nene had used up the last of her strength and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Nene eyes opened, she was suprised to see that she was alive, when suddenly she heard someone expertly playing a flute. The sound was beautiful, and relaxing. Turning her head slightly she saw that it was Hanzo.<p>

She attempted to sit up, only for Hanzo to get her to lay back down. "You need to rest." She heard Hanzo say, she smiled weakly as she knew it was over, her life was going to end soon, regardless of how much rest she had.

"Its too late, Hanzo, just promise me that you will become more then just a creature of darkness. As I fear, when the land is engulfed with peace, you will become no more, and will dissapear with the chaos." Nene said weakly.

She paused before continueing, "Please promise me you will become more then just a war time weapon..." Nene's voice became weaker and softer as she closed her eyes, her life had ended, yet she had a happy ending.

Hanzo looked over at the now deceased Nene, he would always remember her, and Hanzo was going to fulfill his promise to her. After all, Nene had changed his life. In fact she had changed the lives of many, changed them in a good way.

* * *

><p>After the Campaign of Osaka Castle, the Tokugawa forces emerged victorious, many people lost their lives in that battle. Nene, the leader of the Toyotomi, Hideyori Toyotomi the ruler of the Toyotomi, Keji Maeda, Kotaro Fuma, and Okuni.<p>

But they were not the only ones that had persihed duirng the conflict, my friends Kunoichi and Kai, had sadly died during that battle, it was me that killed them, and I have regretted the decision ever since.

Our very own startegist Kanbei Kuroda had died, was killed by Kiyomasa Kato, another general that lost his life. Kotaro's best friend Masanori had also been slain. The annoying pervert Magoichi had died, as had that brat Masamune.

I have left the Tokugawa army, after that confict, and now live with my husband and our child. I had buried Kai and Kunoichi, near my house, as well as Yukimura's comrades Keji Maeda and Okuni.

However, there was one person I am certain that survived the Campign of Osaka Castle, that was Yukimura Sanada. I searched the entire battlefield, even the burnt down ruins that use to be Osaka Castle.

The only thing left of Yukimura was his weapon, I know he is alive and when he returns I will welcome him back, with both arms, so that one day we can be a family again, but until that day comes, I will just have to spend my time with my husband and our child, awaiting the day when Yukimura will come.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is the last chapter of Nene's Last Stand, (excluding the Alternate chapter.) I hope I did a good job with this chapter, as I had been looking forward to writing it, and I know the duel between Nene and Hanzo wasn't that great but I'm not that good at fight scenes, oh and the last 2 bits were a slightly changed Hanzo's SW3 ending, and a tweaked version of Ina's SW3 ending.<strong>

**Also Ina was narrating the end bit, if you couldn't tell. Please review!**


	11. Alternate chapter

**Hey guys, sorry for dissapearing but my laptop got a virus and died so I couldn't update or anything until I got another one for Christmas... Anyway here is the last chapter of Nene's Last Stand, remember this is only like a 'what if' chapter for the storyline and not the real ending of this story, last chapter was the real ending.**

**Guest: Thanks, I was hoping it would be sad, glad you love this story!**

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: Aww thanks, well the wait is over. You were close with the guess though.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Good that you it, I knew you'd love that last part.**

* * *

><p>Nene stared up at the sky, she had a feeling in her gut that they were going to win. It made her feel hopeful, optimistic and very courages. Not even the arrows, bullets and cannon fire raining across the battlefield were making her lose hope.<p>

"We can really win this, I just know it!" Nene cheered as she smiled, she had once again ordered Masanori and Kiyomasa with defense of Hideyori, it wasn't because she thought they were lacking in abilities but in fact it was because they were the only ones she trusted with the safety of her deceased husband's son.

She looked behind her and jumped into the shadows and proceeded to run in the shadows to see how her family was coping.

Unaware of Nene's spying, Kiyomasa complained about being assigned to guarding Hideyori especially with the bumbling idoit Masanori. "Its like she has no faith in my abilities!"

Masanori leaned against a war, blissfully uaware of Kiyomasa's rant that included insulting him. He looked down imagining how life would be if Mitsunari was still around and had succeded in killing Ieyasu.

Kotaro laughed manically. "So the Tokugawa have finally gained enough courage to bring their whole army? Haha, wonder how they'll fair against the winds of chaos?" Kotaro broke into a sprint, decidng to torment Masamune.

Yukimura stared determined, intending to die in this battle. He stood silent unmoving before he swiftly cut a leaf that have been blown by the wind in half. "The Toyotomi stand no chance, we can only hope that I can take out of Ieyasu."

Kunoichi stood watching him, tears streaming down her face. "I can't do this. I just can't!" Kunoichi cried as she quickly fled, she had to leave this battle, this castle, what kind of ninja was she? She was meant to protect Yukimura. Kunoichi as a horrible ninja.

Kai glared all around at the soldiers, if any of them defected to the Tokugawa, words could not describe what she would do. Looking back forward she saw Tokugawa troops with their arms on their head. What were they planning?

Keji was already engaged in battle, he was decimating the Tokugawa troops they didn't stand a chance. He halted his attack when he saw a familiar friend in white charging towards him and several troops also in white.

Okuni was staring at Keji entranced by him. "Such a wild beast!" The dancer giggled, hearing footsteps she turned around and saw the womanizer Magoichi Saika running towards her, intending to cut her down. Okuni threw her parasol killing the troops with him, Magoichi had been lucky as he jumped over the umbrella. He tried to strike her but Okuni parried.

* * *

><p>"Look, my Lord." Nene begun looking up into the sky, talking to Hideyoshi hoping he could hear her from heaven, she lifted her arms up, a gesture about the Toyotomi loyalist. "They are all fighting for you, for me and for your family."<p>

Nene smild once more, wishing Hideyoshi was here with her. She sniffed, tears in her eyes. "All of our children gathering together to help your legacy. I can never repay them, all I can do is thank them."

Nene looked down as she leaned over the balcony. "Wait, my Lord. There is something I can do, I am a ninja. I will sneak into Ieyasu's main camp and hope that I can succeed in killing him."

Having regained her hope Nene jumped off the balcony with a new found determination.

* * *

><p>Kotaro watched the One-Eyed Dragon from afar, he knew all about him. "Let's see if the dragon can fly through these winds!" Kotaro said, a evil smile appearing on his face as he jumped down to suprise him.<p>

Masamune fired a bullet and watched as it went thorugh the last troop. He turned around to orer his troops to advance into Osaka castle and he was visibly shocked by the fact they were all dead.

"Suprised?" Kotaro said as suddenly appeared behind Masamune, he still had the creepy smile plastered on his face as he was about to stab Masamune with a knife.

Masamune quickly turned around and knocked the knife out of Kotaro's hands. "It's you! You Imbecile how dare you think that you, a ninja, dare lay a finger on me!" Shouted Masamune as he quickly slashed Kotaro, who jumped out of the way before using his arms which suddenly became elsatic to grab one of Masamune's as he pulled himself forwards before Masamune's bullet could hit him as he spun around Masamune and powerfully kicked Masamune's leg before letting go of Masamune's arm.

Masamune, clearly in pain, turned around and slashed and fired a bullet only for them to touch air. "Come out demon! And face me or are you scared you'll lose to the Dragon!" Kotaro smiled as he was right behind him. "I'm right behind you."

This pattern continued with Masamune getting exhuasted and shocked as Kotaro continued to torment Masamune with the dragon's childhood. "STOP! You imbecile!" Masamune yelled out as he fired 3 bullets where he presumed Kotaro was.

"Haha, you id-" Kotaro didn't get to finish as Masamune had fired a bullet into the creature of chaos' stomach. The ninja's became filled with rage as he flung his arms back and sended the forward but the never made it there as the ninja collasped to the floor dead.

"Ha! That will teach you imbeciles to mess with the great Masamune Date!" Said Masamune smugly, his face also had a very smug look on it. But that didn't last long as his expression soon turned to shock, he felt someone's hands on his head and neck and before he could even scream or gasp his neck was snapped.

"Still so smug now?" Kotaro asked the dead Masamune before pushing him to the ground. "Pathetic. I barely got a chance to use any power." Kotaro took one last glance at the first major casualtie of the battle.

* * *

><p>Yukimura continued his perfectly timed and executed strikes, unaware of the fact Hanzo was watching him in the shadows. Hanzo had been ordered by Ieyasu to capture the Sanada Ward and in order to do that Yukimura had to die.<p>

The Tokugawa ninja glanced around, looking for Kunoichi, Yukimura's ninja. He didn't see her and wondered breifly where she was, but he pushed that aside it would only make the assassination even easier.

"Target will be eleminated."

* * *

><p>Keji glanced down, why did it have to come to this. Friends fighting against friends, he remembered that last battle they fought together, but last time they were on the same side, the guy who was slightly obsessed with honour and love.<p>

Kanetsugu Naoe. But Maeda laughed, this would be a good fight as long he managed to get his friend to surrender or retreat all would be well.

Glancing at Okuni, who was currently dueling Magoichi, he wondered if the girl he secretly loved would make it out alive. Shaking his head, Keji Maeda the wild man wasn't about to back down and not face Kanetsugu, he would make this battle one to remember!

* * *

><p>Kanbei crept forward, with his archers, musketeers, spearmen and foot soldiers following him, he was going to sneak into the castle and slay Hideyori and whoever Nene had assigned to guard him.<p>

The strategist had to praise his son, Nagamasa Kuroda for the distractions and the plot involving Takatora Todo, it simply was brilliant and would definately aid in the destruction of the Toyotomi.

Hideyori was merely a flickering flame that needed to be extinguished once and for all, and with him gone those loyalist would crumble and fall before the Tokugawa. Letting out a small laugh he ordered his archers to set fire to the castle and it's surroundings.

Realizing that the archers hadn't fired he turned around, he glared as he saw the traitor Masanori demoslish Kanbei's small unit of troops. "Uhh.. Yeah! Thats what you get when you mess with the Toyotomi! Right?"

Kanbei made a noise, attracting Masanori. "You are a fool, why would you not rush back to inform others that we had snuck into the keep?" Kanbei asked, Masanori looked confused, which is what Kanbei hoped for as he sent an orb towards Masanori.

Masanori evaded the attack before spinning twice towards Kanbei, he barely missed Kanbei before hitting Kanbei in the chin with his elbow and bashing him over the head with his club.

Kanbei retailiated with sending one of his orbs upwards, striking Masanori as it turned into a rather karge demonic looking hand that smacked Masanori into a wall.

Laughing Kanbei moved forward towards Masanori who suddenly jumped up and started smashing his club into the ground creating shockwaves that dazed Kanbei as Masanori slowly advanced towards the Tokugawa strategist.

As he was close to Kanbei he slammed his club extremly hard into the ground creating an explosion that sent Kanbei flying, also causing Masanori to get pushed back a few steps.

Kanbei growled as got up from the floor and summoned 3 orbs, he sent the three orbs towards Masanori and they circled around him occasionally moving forward to hitting him in the head, with Masanori distracted one of the orbs went above Masanori and turned into a fist.

Masanori barely had time to blink as the orbs took turns slamming into him and was extremely shocked when a demonic looking, green and very large fist hit his left leg with extreme power, not only causing Fukushima to crash into a wall but also break his left leg leaving him useless.

Aproaching Masanori, Kanbei smirked. "Another worthless spark is about to be extinguished." Suddenly a war cry came out of nowhere and as Kanbei turned around and narrowly missed getting sliced by Kiyomasa.

Kiyomasa glared furiously at Kanbei. "You will not destroy the Toyotomi, not while I am here to protect it!" Kanbei snorted in response and replied simply. "Pathetic. You a merely one person you cannot hope to stand against the Tokugawa."

The warrior responded by swinging his halberd to the left and then to the right, hoping to strike Kanbei. Blocking the attack Kanbei sent an orb to hit Kiyomasa in the stomach, Kiyomasa was merely a dying flame that needed to be put out.

Launching into the offensive Kiyomasa swung his halberd down the spun, the attempted to slice Kanbei's neck. Swinging his halberd left and right, every attack missed. A rare smile found its way to Kanbei's face. This enraged Kiyomasa.

Who begun to swing his halberd up switching from left to right, eventually he jumped forward and hit the ground with the tip of his halberd, creating cicular shockwaves that yet again failed to hit Kanbei.

Kanbei laughed at the futile efforts of the former Tokugawa officer. "Know the futility of your struggle." Proclaimed Kanbei as he stopped and allowed Kiyomasa to get back on his feet.

"Your very existence is a crime. You may make amends by giving up your life." Kanbei said as he walked slowly towards Kiyomasa his 3 orbs spinning around him, Kiyomasa parried as he had to take a step every few seconds.

Eventually the orbs flew high up and in front of Kanbei, before transforming into a gigantic demonic fist which suddenly slamed into Kiyomasa sending him straight into a wall.

"You will not...break...our house..." Kiyomasa gasped before his head slumped fowards. Kanbei once again allowed a smile to creep its way onto his face. "Another flame extinguished." And with that he turned towards Masanori.

"Look behind you!" Masanori taunted with an idiotic smile on his face. Kanbei rolled his eyes but he heard footsteps and he turned around just in time to see Kiyomasa decapitate the emotionless strategist, Kanbei's head fell off his shoulders as his body quickly fell to the ground afterwards. Kiyomasa and Masanori looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Nene continued her inflitration of the enemy camp. She would not fail her children or her husband. "Time for punishment!" Nene said slightly cheerful she quickly sliced through the necks of a couple of unlucky troops.<p>

The ninja wondered where Hanzo was, she had not seen him anywhere as she snuck around on the battlefield. Nene was aware of the fact that the first casultie of the battle had been a Tokugawa officer, Masamune Date to be exact.

That had raised Nene's morale by a lot. So far none of her officers had been slain as far as she was aware of and that made her heart lighter, but she could not stop worrying about the safety of her children.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Nene slapped her cheek to get back to reality. She had to be extra careful, who knew where Hanzo or any of the enemies are, she could not allow herself to be seen. No she would not.

* * *

><p>Tadaoki Hosokawa, the husband of the deceased Gracia, sighed he wished his dear Gracia was still alive. He would never forget the day that Mitsunari burned down the Hosokawa manor while Gracia was in it. As a result he joined Ieyasu and swore revenge.<p>

He believed that his wife, Gracia had perished in the manor, unaware that his wife had survived and was assissinated by Hanzo, who had been ordered by Ieyasu just a few days earlier.

Tadaoki leaned on the gate he was defending when he heard Ieyasu and his son, Hidetada talking to eachother. "Are you sure we made the right decision in sending Hanzo to assassinate Gracia?" Hidetada Tokugawa asked his father.

"Yes, if Tadaoki found out Gracia was serving the Toyotomi he would defect from us in an instant." Ieyasu replied in response. Hidetada voice came next. "But we could of captured her and used her to force the Toyotomi to surrender."

"It would not be that easy." The voice of Ieyasu pointed out to his son. Tadaoki's rage was building however, how dare Ieyasu kill his Gracia?! Tadaoki would not allow Ieyasu to get away with that.

"Father please allow me to join the battle." Hidetada asked, Ieyasu seemed to consider it for a while before speaking. "I suppose but do not go into the frontlines!"

"Yes father!" The excited voice of Hidetada agreed as he mounted his horse and the gate to the main camp opened and Tadaoki could only watch as Hidetada rode away on his horse.

The gate was still open, Tadaoki smiled this was the chance he was waiting for, garbbing his spear he prepared to walk into the main camp. But unfortunately Ina spotted him.

"Traitor!" Ina yelled furiously as she charged on horse towards Tadaoki leaping off of it when she was near and firing an arrow. "Ina! Prepare to meet your death!" Tadaoki yelled in response after narrowly advoiding the arrow.

"Your treachery shall not go unpunished!" Shouted Ina as she started attacing Tadaoki, parrying and striking between angry shouts. "My treachery?! How about lord Ieyasu's!?"

Ina spun around, catching Tadaoki off guard, and she fired an arrow into Tadaoki's stomach. Gasping, he dropped his spear he looked up and saw Ina about to fire another arrow. "None can escape the reach of my bow!" Yelled Ina as she fired the arrow, it hit Tadaoki in the neck and he fell down drowning in a pool of his own blood before dying a few minutes later.

Staring at Tadaoki Hosokawa's body with disgust Ina got back on her horse and charged towards the frontlines.

* * *

><p>Okuni glared hard at Magoichi Saika, blocking his attack as they were locked in dread lock. "Shall I bring a little grace to the party?" Okuni said with venom, after all she had a reputation to protect. She was Okuni of Izumo, legendary dancer and seductress and she would not allow herself to lose to Magoichi, who was also a famous flirt.<p>

"Thanks, beautiful. How 'bout I repay you with a kiss, huh?" Magoichi asked before finally winning the dread lock. He fired a bullet and watched as Okuni gracefully sidestepped out of the way.

"I will not lose this dance." Okuni stated with a flirtacious tone as she swung her umbrella, attempting to hit Magoichi and frowned when he blocked her attack. Magoichi stood still and fired a bullet hoping to hit Okuni.

"I just can't fight against such a pretty face!" Magoichi claimed, using that as en excuse as he swng his bayonet upwards before jtaking a step backwards to fire a larger shot then before.

Okuni gasped dramtically as the bullet just hit her arm and burned some of her skin. "Cruelty is an ugly colour on you!"Okuni shoted kicking upwards before spining and opening her umbrella and charging forwards knocking Magoichi to the ground.

Okuni smiled as she swung her umbrella downwards hoping to finish off Magoichi and frowned when he rolled out of the way and stood up, slicing Okuni with the bladed part of his gun cutting Okuni's arm.

Frowning Okuni looked at the cut and her mouth opened in shock, with Okuni distracted Magoichi fired a bullet but instead of getting her in the chest he got her hip. Wincing in pain Okuni looked up to see Magoichi walking slowly towards her holding his gun with one hand and started to shoot a barrage of bullets like a shotgun.

Okuni dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way before spining gracefully around Magoichi who was getting frustrated that he kept missing and Okuni prepared her umbrella when Magoichi pivoting to see Okuni and fired a shot groaning in frustrationg as the dancer just advoided death from his shot.

"Feast your eyes on the Queen of the Dance!" Okuni yelled standing still as her umbrella rotated around her hitting and dizziying Magoichi, Okuni smirked as she begun to rotate Magoichi on top of her umbrella and then casts her umbrella to spin around her.

Magoichi backflipped while in mid-air and landed on his feet, glaring at Okuni he charged towards her Okuni twirled around with her umbrella open and threw it towards Magoichi while it spun it slit his throat and Magoichi's eyes went wide as he fell to the floor and rolled her he was on his back, he quickly tried to prevent the blood from pouring out of hid throat but it was too late. Magoichi Saika had been killed by a lucky strike.

Okuni stared wide eyed at the scene it was a lucky strike and she knew, Magoichi Saika knew it before he had died. Everyone watching the duel knew it too. "Take that you brute!" Okuni said victoriously as she limped to where Hideyori was as she knew it was safe there.

* * *

><p>Currently unaware of the duel that had just happened with Okuni and Magoichi, Keji Maeda stood waititng for the Uesugi to come and try to defeat the Great Keji Maeda!<p>

As Kanetsugu neared on his horse, the horse suddenly tripped over sending Kanetsugu rolling off. Keji snorted looks like he'll have to settle with the troops for a while.

Keji charged with his troops into the wave of white, Keji launched into the offensive starting with a swing going right to left, then he spun around hitting the other direction and finished it by impaling his opponents and launching them in the air.

The Wild One laughed as he already decimated alot of the enemy troops. Most of them were backng away from Keji less confident then before allowing Keji's troops to attack and kill them from behind.

One Uesugi troop in particular tried to sneak behind and kill Keji quickly, unfortunately for him Keji turned around evading the stab of the spear and punched the troop in the face knocking him out.

"He's a monster!" A Uesugi troop called out in fear as he started fleeing as did several others but they were quickly cut down by Okuni's lady samurai who had been lying in wait.

"Still as strong as ever I see." Kanetsugu Naoe said as he approached Keji Maeda and asked, "Why don't you just surrender to the Tokugawa and avoid anymore bloodshed?"

"Surrender?" Keji repeated. "Not a chance in hell!"

"Well then its look like we'll have to settle this in battle." Kanetsugu spat as he prepared his weapons and fired a beam of energy at Keji who easily blocked the attack. "Tell me Kanetsugu, why are you helping the Tokugawa?"

"I can't stand Ieyasu but I'm willing to lend him the support of the Uesugi for the greater good." Responded Kanetsugu who sent his palm forward which connected with Keji and Kanetsugu used magic to levitate Keji briefly before throwing him away.

Keji smiled the fun was about to begin as he leapt towards Kanetsugu who hastily blocked Keji's strike with his sword and cards but was quickly over powered and knocked to the side.

Kanetsugu got up to his feet and sent 9 swords towards Keji who knocked them all to the side befored jumping up to a great height and slamming his weapon to the ground creating a shockwave which dazed Kanetsugu.

Uesugi troops decided to step in and kill Keji who swung his the spear over his head killing every troop that charged towards him as they were spread in a circle around Keji.

Kanetsugu got back to normal and slashed his sword at Keji who parried and punched Kanetsugu, spun around with spear held firm, then twirls it in the air and slams the spear, weight first, into the ground making a shockwave that kncoked Kanetsugu to the ground.

"I admit defeat, kill me if you must." Kanetsugu said admitting defeat and was suprised when Keji offered his hand and lifted Kanetsugu up. "Nah, I'm not gonna kill you but why don't you defect to the Toyotomi?"

Kanetsugu shook his head. "My honour does not allow me to defect from the Tokugawa but the Uesugi will leave this battlefield." Kanetsugu ordered a retreat and what was left of his army soon followed him as they left Osaka castle and this battle.

* * *

><p>Kai stared at Takatora Todo unconvinced that his defection was real and not a trick to get them to let their guards down so they'd be an easy kill. "If you want me to believe you aren't lying and that your defection isn't a ploy bring me Nagamasa Kuroda's head!"<p>

Takatora tried to come up with an excuse as Kai smiled she had found out he was lying, but Takatora quickly yelled before she could move or speak. "Look! Ninjas are invading the castle!"

"What?!" Kai fell for the lie and turned around allowing Takatora to get a sneak attack but he never did. A dagger was sticking through his chest. "Hey! There aren't any..." Kai trailed off when she saw Takatora's dead body and swear she briefly saw Kunoichi, and she knew instantly the ninja had saved her life.

"How pathetic, I was hoping Takatora would at least kill one officer. But I suppose on the bright side another spark has been extinguished." Nagamasa Kuroda, Kanbei's son sighed looking down at Takatora's body.

"You! You are responsible for this!" Kai blamed, referring to broken down walls and dead troops that died from cannon fire, arrows and bullets. "I suppose, it was my idea to use cannons, guns and archers. Now that I think about it I am responsible for this." Smirked Nagamasa.

Kai growled in rage and slashed her sword whip across Nagamasa's face causing him to cry in pain and gain a large cut across his face. He cried out in pain as Kai suddenly grabbed his head and pushed her sword through his forehead, killing him instantly.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll protect you!" Kai claimed as she killed some troops, Ina looked down briefly not wanting to fight or kill Kai put she pushed that out of her head. "I am Ina. Know me and you shall know pain!" Yelled Ina in response as all eyes were on her as lady samurai charged in.

The two female samurais charged towards eachother. "Impressive, even for an enemy." Ina praised dodging Kai's strike."What are you so surprised about? My victory was never in doubt!"

Ina fired an arrow which Kai narrowly advoided. Ina then did three twirling slashes before she standing and fired four arrows to her front. She finished off her attack by crouching to fire three arrows.

Kai groaned as Ina wasn't going easy on her, but Kai knew that she couldn't lose this duel not if she wanted to protect the everyday lives of her people.

Going on the offensive Kai did three diagonal slashes with her blade in its normal state. Extending her sword into its whip state and swung it horizontally four times. Placing one hand on her hip as she continued her assualt with four diagonal whippings. Kai waited a moment for her sword to go back to normal.

Just as Ina regained her posture from the attack Kai did a quick kick, knocking Ina to the ground. Ina grunted in annoyance as she fired an arrow, still laying on the ground catching Kai off guard, allowing Ina to get back on her feet.

Kai then conjured a series of water geysers to damage Ina who gracefully advoided every geyser. Ina reached for her arrows before firing them skywards. Shortly afterwards a rain of arrows fell down towards Kai.

Letting out a manly scream Kai rolled out of the ways before getting back of her feet to Ina racing towards her Kai wanting to stop Ina performed a handstand while her sword rotates around her on the ground below.

This caused Ina to crash into Ina while dodging getting slashed, as the two rolled on the ground they had lost their weapons. They looked at eachother briefly before getting back up on their feet and running towards their weapon.

Ina got to her weapon first and started to stand in one spot and rapidly fire a chain of arrows tinged with a blue aura of energy towards Kai. This prevented Kai from getting to close her weapon but as Ina finished, Kai grabbed her weapon.

"None can escape the reach of my bow!" Ina cried out as she aimed her bow skyward and shoot a great amount of arrows into the sky. They all fall in a large circle in front of her. Most of which just missed Kai.

"I won't stop until I win!" Kai shouted a she starteds criss-crossing whipping attacks as she slowly walks forward. It also created a damaging ground effect, Kai smiled victory was hers. "Feel my wrath!" Kai yelled triumphantly as she unleashed her final and strongest attack and started by rapidly whiping the ground in front of her to create a damaging geyser. Ground spikes and a final water splash finished it off and blasted Ina away.

"Still not enough... Still not enough!" Ina shouted in fury as she admitted defeat, "We have to retreat!" Ina yelled glancing at Kai with a smile as she and her troops left the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Yukimura still practised his fighting unaware of Hanzo who was about to kill him, Hanzo then swung his sickle. "No!" Kunoichi yelled as she took the blow causing her eyes to wide as the blade cut a deep wound her stomach.<p>

"Kunoichi!" Yukimura shouted having witnessed what happened. Hanzo readied his weapon as Yukimura layed Kunoichi down on the ground. "Your going to be ok." Yukimura said holding back tears.

"I can't feel...my legs..." Kunoichi said, slightly exaggerating as she could feel her legs. Yukimura wrapped something around the wound hoping to prevent the loss of blood. Kunoichi begun to say something but passed out.

"You!" Yukimura said in rage as he assumed Kunoichi died he quickly got up to his feet. "This is all your fault!"

"You will die..." Hanzo stated as he took another swing at Yukimura who advoided it and furiously charged towards Hanzo. Yukimura started his onslaught of attacks by dashing forward, Hanzo dodged easily.

"Pitiful..." Hanzo muttered, but blinked when Yukimura caught him off gaurd by missing in his thrust, just as Hanzo was about to strike Yukimura knocked the back of Hanzo's head with the blunt end of the spear turning and slicing Hanzo with the bladed end of his spear.

Yukimura stabbed Hanzo and slowly lifts the ninja over him. He smashed him into the ground and Hanzo was knocked high into the air. Double jumping to land on his feet Hanzo was not prepared for Yukimura to attack him again.

Yukimura jumped up into the air and drops with his spear pointing down which makes a shockwave, dizzying Hanzo who quickly got rid of the dizziness.

Barely giving Hanzo anytime to recover Yukimura unleashed another attack on him. He started swinging his spear left to right with each step he takes, and to finish he Yukimura leaps into the air and stabs his spear downward, unleashing a torrent of fire around him.

The flames burned Hanzo who knew he had been defeated and failed his mission. As Yukimura charge to finish Hanzo off, Hanzo threw a blast of green ninjutsu in front of him to catch Yukimura off guard.

It did its job and before Hanzo left he said. "This...is an unacceptable failure..." Yukimura growled but Kunoichi's moan got him to focus on her again as her lifted her up and carried her to safety.

* * *

><p>Unaware of the loses the Tokugawa had suffered Hidetada Tokugawa was also unaware of Nene sneaking into the garrison he was in, Nene snuck uo behind him and jumped over his just as he turned around.<p>

"Who's there?" Hidetada asked furious but frowned when he saw no one, he swear he heard a sound and as he turned back around he saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye.

"Whoever this is, show yourself now!" Demanded Hidetada Tokugawa, this wasn't funny. If it was some ninja that for some reason wanted to make him scared, that ninja would find itself without a head.

Just then a shuriken landed in front of his feet causing him to jump and take a step back, and then he knew it was a ninja but he wondered who it was. "Ninja show yourself or are you afraid you'll die at the hands of me!"

"A ninja is a creature of darkness, we prefer to stay out of the light." Nene's voice called back as she jumped somewhere else before Hidetada could see who she was. But Hidetada was more focused on remembering where he had heard that voice.

Sensing a oppurtunity Nene jumped towards Hidetada and stabbed one of her weapons into his back. Hidetada gasped as he turned around and saw Nene. "Curse you, stupid ninja..." Hidetada forced out as he fell to the ground, dead.

Nene took back her weapon, she felt no pleasure from killing Hidetada especially not the way she did but it had to be done and she knew he would alert his army if he had seen her at first and she couldn't take that risk.

But she had killed Hidetada and she knew the Toyotomi had won this battle, all that was left was Ieyasu and they will win this battle, Nene only hoped everyone was ok.

* * *

><p>Hideyori listened to the injured Masanori, Kunoichi and Okuni talk about what they had done, Okuni was currently teasing Kunoichi about her love for Yukimura while Masanori was confused.<p>

This gave Hideyori courage and he suddenly stood up. "My lord where are you going?" Masanori asked, as Okuni and Kunoichi looked at Hideyori silently asking for answers too.

"I'm going to join the battle, to aid my army and loyal officers." Hideyori said grabbing a nearby sword, he had a newfound confidence and quickly left the room before the 3 could try to make him stay.

The sword felt unfamiliar in his hand and he wasn't sure if he could use it well, but he pushed those doubts out of his head. He couldn't chicked out now. Hideyori Toyotomi saw a troop sneak up and was about to kill one of the Toyotomi loyalists.

And suddenly Hideyori didn't know what came over him as he suddenly sprung into action and cut down the troop where he stood, saving his officer. The officer turned around and was startled when he saw that his lord had not only joined the battle but also saved his life.

Soon the whole Toyotomi army was filled with confidence and respect at their lord and their morale was soaring and it became obvious that the battle now belonged to the Toyotomi.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kai, Yukimura, Kotaro, Keji and Kiyomasa had gathered and were planning to attack Ieyasu together and were suprised when as they got there they saw Nene locked in a furious fight with Ieyasu Tokugawa and they didn't dare to intervene.<p>

Nene was a lot quicker then Ieyasu but was less powerful, she still was however the better fighter.

Blocking Ieyasu's strike Nene ducked underneath and quickly slashed at Ieyasu who groaned in pain, before trying to hit Nene but failed as he ninja nimbly jumped over him.

Ieyasu fired a blast from his spear cannon thing, and it hit Nene in the stomach she gasped for breathe looking up before dissolving. "What?" Ieyasu asked himself before remembering the trickery of ninjas.

The real Nene jumped and slashed at Ieyasu and eventually had him at her knees. "Lord Ieyasu, we have beaten your army, your son has been slain and you lost the support of the Uesugi. Why continue to fight?"

Ieyasu had nothing to reply with as he did not even know the reason why he continued to fight, but the words Nene spoke next shocked everyone including herself. "I will allow you to live, but attack my family again and you will be punished!"

Ieyasu's eyes widened he thanked lady Nene before ordering a retreat what remained of the Tokugawa army left the area.

But it was over, they had succeded and suffered little casualties and Nene could not be more prouder of her children, all of them played a part in this victory no matter how small that part was.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it, hope it was good. This ends Nene's Last Stand.<strong>


End file.
